


Midnight Basement

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Hoping to prove the girls' new intentions, Alastor proposes a Double date
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Rosie/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Midnight Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This take Place between chapters 5 and 6 of Down Came the Rain, but it doesn't fit the flow of the story, so I made it a One-shot. Enjoy more cuteness. Also thanks to Cam3ulia for helping me with the characterization of Mimzy for this.

Angel fidgeted at the lobby counter as he waited for Alastor to join him. He was excited for a second date, and excited to be going back to the speakeasy, although he could have done without the company. Upon returning to the hotel, Alastor informed Anthony it would be a _double_ date, with Rosie and Mimzy accompanying the pair. The radio demon had made it clear that it was not up for debate, so Angel had no choice but to accept. He was sure it was their way of trying to convince Alastor they had changed, but Angel wasn’t so sure.

“Ah, Angel, you’re looking lovely.” Angel glanced up as Rosie and Mimzy came down the stairs, having finished up in the Art room for the day. Mimzy was wearing a dark pink flapper dress, the sequins sparkling under the hotel lights. Rosie opted for a more elegant option, wearing a slimming red evening gown with a dark pink jacket to match her new umbrella. Angel himself was wearing a black, knee-length evening dress, the tassels swaying as he stood up straight. He smoothed his short black gloves before turning to face the women.

“Same to you, Rosie, Mimzy.” Angel smiled at each of them in kind, doing his best to be polite. Mimzy gently tapped Rosie and the demoness sighed, placing both of her hands on the umbrella in front of her. She looked up to meet his gaze from under her hat before glancing away.

“It seems I owe you an apology, Anthony.” Rosie began and Angel gave her a wary glance. “I have been very uncouth toward you, for reasons I won’t get into. However, I have no intention of bothering you any longer, so I hope we can put it behind us.”

“Water under the bridge, doll.” Angel handwaved, doing his best to appear dismissive, although internally he was screaming. He didn’t believe the Overlord for one second, but he knew he had to put on a façade for Alastor’s sake. “You’ve had Alastor all to yourselves for years, it must be hard to accept such a sudden and drastic change.”

“ I still can’t see why he chose _you,_ but thanks for being a sweetheart about it.” Mimzy smiled, walking up to the spider and taking his hand. Angel looked down to the short demon with surprise but he did his best to smile at her. Mimzy looked up to him with a genuine look of relief and she squeezed his hand tightly before releasing him. “And I’m happy you enjoy my club so much. Alastor is excited to take you there again.”

“Wait, _you_ own the Midnight Basement?” Angel shook his head in disbelief as Mimzy giggled, and Rosie offered to answer in her stead.

“Yes, as well as another jazz club in the Pentagram.” Rosie wrapped her arms lovingly around the neck of the shorter demon, leaning down to place a kiss on her lover’s cheek. “My lil Mims is quite the singer and business owner, just like me.”

“Oh, I do look forward to hearing Mimzy sing.” Angel smiled, relaxing slightly. Even if the girls were faking it, this was a nice respite from how they usually treated him. He could deal with them more if this is how things were going to be. “I’ve heard echoes from walking by the Art room, but I’d love to hear it in person.”

“Oh, so _you’ve_ been _eavesdropping_ , Angel?” Mimzy smiled and Angel’s eyebrow twitched. Something about how she said it made it sound like Mimzy didn’t always leave the hotel with Rosie and the thought annoyed him more than he wanted to admit. “I didn’t think you were the type.”

“Just when I could hear you singing, _suga’._ ” Angel shot back, his voice dripping with honey venom. Two could play this game. “Your voice is just too _entrancing_ to ignore.”

“Then you’re in luck, sweet Anthony.” Angel looked up as Alastor finally came down the stairs, finally joining the trio. This time, he had traded his jacket for a fitting black vest, although he kept his bowtie. He wore the same dark red leather gloves from their first date and finished the look with a red top hat. His smile was bright as he walked down the stairs and Angel felt as if he might swoon. How did Alastor manage to look so _sexy_ in everything he wore? “Sweet Mims is blessing us with a song tonight.”

“Are we all ready then?” Mimzy purred, accepting the kiss Alastor gave to her hand. The radio demon then glided up to Angel, summoning his mic as he did so. He held his arm out to the spider and Angel realized just how Alastor had grown since eating Valentino. He had always been vaguely aware of the change but it seemed more obvious now that Angel wasn’t wearing heels. Alastor could almost look him in the eye, and the Spider smiled as he held onto Alastor’s arm.

“I do believe so. Alastor, Shall we?” Rosie opened her umbrella as the two couples stepped out of the hotel and began making their way to the speakeasy. Angel sighed with happiness, remembering the first time he had taken this walk. He had been so nervous, so scared of what Alastor thought of him, what other demons thought of him and what Val would do if he found out. Six months seemed like a lifetime ago compared to the dream he lived now: if anyone had told him he would be _dating_ Alastor back then, he would have laughed in their face.

‘ _Something on your mind, Anthony?_ ’ Angel glanced down as Alastor looked up at him and the spider demon smiled, shaking his head.

‘ _Just thinking about our first date._ ’ He admitted and Alastor chuckled, patting Angel’s hand on his arm.

‘ _Things are much different now, although still the same._ ’ Alastor sighed wistfully, looking to Rosie and Mimzy in front of them. ‘ _It is strange how something so simple can change so much._ ’

‘ _Still wishing you had eaten me?_ ’ Angel asked playfully, earning himself a soft chuckle. Rosie glanced over her shoulder back at them, and Alastor gave her a bright smile. She chuckled herself before turning around again, and Alastor snuck a quick kiss on Anthony’s cheek.

‘ _I enjoy savoring my meals._ ’ Alastor grinned before severing their connection as they stepped into the speakeasy, and Angel couldn’t help the dumb grin he now had settled on his face. The two couples sat at their reserved table and Angel was once again delighted to be presented with a Cosmo. He looked up to see Mimzy drinking a Bees Knees and Rosie was sipping on Dubonnet. Alastor had his usual whiskey and Angel snuck his hand under the table to hold the radio demon’s.

“So Angel, tell us,” the spider looked up as Mimzy leaned across the table, giving him a coy smile. “Do tell us _how_ you managed to change sweet Alastor’s mind. Rosie and I were unfortunately out the first time you dropped in and we’re _dying_ to know what happened.”

Angel returned her smile as he lifted his drink and he felt Alastor give him a warning squeeze under the table. The spider set his glass down carefully, pulling his hand from the radio demon as he leaned forward.

“ _Well,_ Mimzy, _he_ actually planned our date, so maybe you should be asking Alastor.” Angel chuckled, receiving surprised looks from both Mimzy and Rosie as they turned their eyes to Alastor. The radio demon was blushing brightly before turning a dangerous smile to Angel. The spider knew he was playing with fire, but it was _oh so fun_ to taunt the lion. Or deer, in this case.

“Well, that’s…a surprise.” Rosie admitted, her usual bright smile returning to her face as she looked to Alastor, who had recovered and was matching the Overlord’s expression. “I’d imagine a _date_ wasn’t truly what you had in mind.”

“It was, although Angel wasn’t supposed to survive it.” Alastor admitted, chuckling as he sipped his whiskey. “However, he managed to distract me with wild tales of his life and I drank more than I meant to.”

“You mean you got Alastor _drunk?_ ” Mimzy exclaimed, barely able to hide her laughter. Angel chuckled nervously at this outburst, and both Rosie and Alastor were giving the demoness annoyed glances. Mimzy settled herself down, taking another sip of her drink before continuing. “ _A dear after my own heart,_ that must have been amazing, Angel. I’ve been trying to get Alastor drunk for years.”

“Eh, I wasn’t exactly sober either.” Angel admitted, looking down to his drink. He swirled the pink liquid, reminding him of his venom. “I was too nervous, so I was pounding these babies back like water.”

“So, what happened afterwards?” Rosie asked innocently, and Angel felt a blush on his face as he looked away, coughing nervously. He chanced a glance up at Alastor, who had his drink to his lips, pretending he hadn’t heard the question. Mimzy brought her hands to her lips, doing her best to hold in another laugh. Rosie’s eyes were wide in surprise at the implications of their silence and she turned those eyes to her fellow Overlord. “ _On the first date, Alastor?_ And I took you to be a gentleman.”

“I would never, Rosie.” Alastor quickly retorted , his blush obvious as he brought the glass down. He tapped his fingers on the table, refusing to look at any of his companions. “Just…Anthony got a little ahead of himself and I...uh…needed to teach him a lesson.”

“A lesson he _enjoyed_ , I’m assuming.” Rosie grinned knowingly, turning that burning gaze to Angel. The spider demon met her black gaze as her eyes bore into him and he tried to think of a way to change the conversation.

“Well, I’ve done all kinds of things in my line of work.” He answered and Rosie chucked again, sipping on her wine. “Some of it I like, some of it I don’t.”

“I am remarkably familiar with your work, Anthony. Well done, if I must say.” Somehow knowing that Rosie had seen some of his movies was worse than her interrogating the pair about their bedroom activates and Angel began chugging his drink, wishing that it was time for the band to play. _Anything to end this awkward conversation._

As if hearing his plea, the lights began to dim and Mimzy stood, quickly finishing her drink and sneaking a kiss from Rosie’s lips. The demoness made her way to the stage as the band finished setting up, and Angel had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning on stage. Mimzy gently tapped the mic, looking out over the crowd before speaking.

“How lovely to see so many familiar faces.” She purred, settling her eyes on where Alastor and Angel sat. “For this first set, I’d like to sing a song for Alastor and his lovely Angel.”

Angel blushed again as several of the patrons turned to look at him and he turned his eyes back to the table. He saw Alastor’s hand appear in front of him and he gently took it, looking up to meet the radio demon’s eyes. Alastor was looking at him softly, and for a moment, Angel thought he might finally say the words Angel longed to hear.

“Anthony, I-”

“ _I wanna be loved by you, just you, Nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you, alone~_ ” Mimzy’s voice interrupted the radio demon and Angel was surprised by the upbeat song. He had to admit though, it was…catchy and fit the jazzy feel of the speakeasy. Mimzy was clearly enjoying the song, bouncy along as she sang. “ _I couldn't aspire, To anything higher, Than to fill the desire, To make you my own, Boop-boop-a-doop!_

“ _I wanna kissed by you, Just you Nobody else but you._ ” Angel chanced a glance at Rosie, who was meeting his gaze. She smiled brightly at him and he returned it nervously, causing her to chuckle. She then turned her eyes to Mimzy on the stage, a soft gaze entering her eyes. Mimzy was completely lost in the song, and Angel couldn’t help being mesmerized by her performance.

“ _Aa-ah-um! Boop-boop-a-doop! Daddle-at-dat-dat-dumb, I couldn't aspire, To anything higher, Than, filled with desire, To make you my own~”_ Angel turned arounds he felt Alastor pull on his hand and he found himself looking into the loving eyes of his radio demon. Alastor’s expression, was soft, so full of _love_ , that Angel felt his heart would explode from his chest. Alastor reached up to touch Angel’s face and he mimicked the motion, stroking the Overlord’s face as he leaned in to kiss him.

“ _Nobody else but you, I want to be loved by you, a-lup-a-dup-a-dup-a-dup! Boop-boop-a-doop!_ ” Mimzy finished her song just as Alastor pulled away from the kiss and Angel couldn’t help the smile on his face as the rest of the club erupted in soft applause.

‘ _Loved by you._ ’ Angel thought to himself, looking deep into the eyes of the demon he loved. He truly couldn’t think of anything better than that.


End file.
